Order of the Paladins
The Order of the Paladins (OotP) is an elite law enforcement group that governs the world of Darkspell. Known for their power, and their righteousness, they have a central base in the city of Imperis. They played a large role in the original Darkspell, with many of the main characters being Paladins or having some relation to them. In the final battle, many of them defected to join Sivis Sasis. However, in the New Realm, they do not exist. History The Order was formed several hundred years ago in order to protect the citizens of the Realm. Since then, it has become a powerful group that sprawls Darkspell. At the outset of the original Darkspell, Marth destroys a plane, causing him to be hunted by two Paladins: Aelos and Zeimas Geniax. However, Ros confronts the two, murdering Aelos in a brutal fashion and wounding Zeimas. He and Marth proceed to flee, but Ros is soon captured by Paladins. At this point, the Paladins are assaulted by Cilvris Armis, part of the command triad of Sivis Sasis. This affords an opening for Ros to escape. The OotP remains important throughout the game, with both Zeimas Geniax and Huras Himada being integral parts of the plot. After the battle with the resurrected Andrew Valos, Huras is murdered by Amirs Brecilis. At his funeral, Zeimas is appointed Grandmaster. However, things go awry as the Sivis Sasis allied Paladins attack. Ros soon defeats them, damaging the building heavily in the process. Some time later, the Final Battle starts. Many Paladins join Sivis Sasis, but Sivis Sasis loses in the end. The Grandmaster's death is avenged with the death of Amirs. In Darkspell: Odyssey in Peril, the Paladins are left leaderless as the current Grandmaster, Zeimas Geniax travels across the world to Oasa Minor. Initiation In order to be accepted into the OotP, a candidate must have sufficent control over Ligia or any Divine Element. Heavasia users are prized, because they meet both these requirements and will sometimes act as conduits for the creators. Necrolia and Shadesi are more rarely accepted, because they are somewhat more likely to be corrupted by their practice of Dracian. Dracim and Reifac are even rarer, since they rarely have the level of basic Ligia to meet the requirements. The highest rank either of these has reached is six, by a wielder of Dracim. Hierachy The OotP runs on a strict ranking system of one to ten. The first eight ranks are rank and file ranks, with the higher ones being increasingly strong and devoted. The rank nines are all incredibly powerful, and are trained by the Grandmaster himself. There is generally only a few of these at a time. The tenth rank is that of Grandmaster, and the position is held by the leader of the Order. In order to advance in rank, a Paladin must have sufficent skill and take a vow of devotion to better themselves as a person at each level. The vows are as follows: R2/Vow of Lesser Purity of Word: No ugly swears (i.e. anything worse than ‘crap’, inclusive). R3/Vow of Sobriety: No drugs of any sort. R4/Vow of Honour: If someone is in dire need of assistance, such as when being assaulted by several thieves at once, assist them. R5/Vow of Chastity: No sex. Some masturbation is allowed for younger Paladins, although not expected. R6/Vow of Greater Purity of Word: No swearing, period. R7/Vow of Integrity: No cruel or offensive thoughts. R8/Vow of Forgiveness: Any and all previous grudges will be forgotten in their entirety, and past enemies will not be pursued unless a direct threat to themselves, another human being or the Order as a whole is perceived, or if ordered to by a superior Paladin. R9/Vow of Transcendence: All ownership of anything not directly assigned by the Order of the Paladin will be given up; the only items that should be kept permanently are Order-assigned armour and weaponry. In order to ascend to Rank Ten, a Paladin must be chosen by the previous Grandmaster, after said Grandmaster's death. The Grandmaster is temporarily revived by Necromancers for this purpose. Notable Members Zeimas Geniax Zeimas is one of the most pivotal characters in the story, and the current Grandmaster. He has been around since the start of the original Darkspell, and has proven himself to be a capable fighter and a powerful mage. Huras Himada The previous Grandmaster, Zeimas took his position when he was killed by Amirs. Aebasai Nilu The Grandmaster who preceeded Huras. Perished in battle against a powerful demon of draconic nature. Aelos Rank seven Paladin. Zeimas' friend. Murdered at the start of the original Darkspell by Ros. Zale A Paladin who did not play any particular role in the plot, but encountered the protagonists many times while Marth was imprisoned. Notably more sour than other Paladins encountered, as though some form of bad event had jaded his view of the world. Grael Another Paladin who seems to speak only in verbatims. E.g. ":O", ":P", ":D" and "XD" Last seen in Imperis Gary Gary was a stray guard at the Paladin HQ. He seems to know some healing magic as most if not all Paladins do and sent Ian to the medical ward when he was having a seizure. Category:Obsolete Factions